The present invention refers to a sink for wash-basins, drainbowls and the like and it is particularly suited for doctor's and dentist's offices, where there is a great demand for frequent hand washes.
Washing devices have hitherto, almost with no exceptions, been non-detachably mounted to a wall directly adjacent an existing, permanent drain and where supply pipes for hot and cold water are present. The wash basin hereby has been located at a position which has been entirely decided only by the prevailing conditions and without any connection to the activities which take place in the room. This has had to result that the wash basin in several cases has been located inconveniently from an economic point of view. A contributory cause to this has been that the wash basin due to its depth occupies a disproportionally large place, and in view of this has it been difficult or even impossible to arrange it in connection to the activity where the washing is required. Another drawback at known wash basins is the large risk for water splashs around the basin, and it has been considered due to this risk that a patient shall not be placed in close vicinity of the wash basin.